Dynamite
he/him . light/sky . dynamo?? dyna/omite this lad is also getting REVAMPED also not Currently a swiftwing, he'll also be neutral until the revamp is over |-|revamp= :Appearance :Personality a LOT more conniving and manipulative than before. had a sense of entitlement and pride for himself. he appears kind and externally decent to adults, but he'll be Quite Rude and bully energies towards other dragonets. but he helps zoi, who's been deemed "vulnerable and has no idea to function on her own," so somehow that gives him a better reputation :Talents :History UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH privledged family maybe, i dont know, made him feel justified to be rude to others, but he was trusted enogough by his parents to be an important member of the school and what better responsibility to give a good boy than help him take care of a poor defensless hybrid pesnive emoji also im still so distracted |-|old= Midet belongs to Enigma! Please don't use him without my permission! Appearance Midet is a leanly built SwiftWing. He's a tall dragon for his age and is rather limber and nimble. He has a fair amount of aerokinetic and pyrokinetic blood, making him quite powerful in flight and at speed while still being rather skinny at the same time. His mane has a coating of fireproof oil, like other pyrokinetics, but he keeps his main short due to his mane getting overly greasy. Midet has snake textured, ashy white scales. His stripe is narrow and a light blue color. He has a darker, narrower strip of blue above his normal stripe. His mane is a gingerish orange color along with his tail tuft. His eyes are a dark shade of blue. Personality Midet was majoritively imprinted by his parents. He lived with very little attention from his parents, just enough not to actually starve and stay alive. Though, he never got a very healthy amount of attention either way. Midet is used to thinking of ways he could try and get attention, and he can be incredibly clingy without realizing. He looks for any form of validation in the most subtle way he can manage. He has an unconscious habit of wanting approval from one dragon or another, even if that pushes him into doing things that he would do otherwise, such as hurting other dragons for the approval of others. As stated above, he searches heavily for validation for other dragons, so he was quickly impressioned into thinking he had to hurt some dragons in order to have others as friends. He doesn't think of all dragons as exactly equal and thinks that some dragons are worth hurting in order to get better publicity for himself. However, if he does make a real friendship with a dragon (which can be rather difficult due to trust issues he grew into), it's unlikely Midet would ever give it up or stab a real friend in the back. Something that Midet loves the feeling of is being taken seriously. Whenever he speaks, he has the impression of whoever he's talking to will ignore or won't remember what he says. But when dragons actually listen and respond to what he has to say, it can slightly overwhelm him with sudden happiness. Abilities Midet is a typical SwiftWing with the normal powers of one. He acquired pyrokinesis from his father and has a bit of heat resistance to fire, but still easily hurt by it. The oil that pyrokinetic SwiftWings have comes a bit more than needed for Midet so his mane gets greasy easily. However, Midet also has the ability to control fire like any other pyrokinetic, albeit not knowing how to control it very well and not allowed to use it in general because of SwiftWing age and test requirements. Midet is also a rather slick and fast moving dragon. He has quite a bit of agility and may not be the fastest at racing, he does have a bit of a natural ability to be able to sneak or go into a room without dragons really being aware that he wasn't in the room before. History Midet was the offspring of neglectful parents. When he had hatched, his parents adorned their hatchling with attention when other dragons were congratulating the new parents. However, when it came to in their own home, attention was hard to find for the young dragonet. He was given just about enough soft food to get by when he was younger, but as he slowly got older, Midet's parents had been quick to tell Midet to get his meals himself. Midet had never gotten used to the lack of attention from his parents and went to extremes in attempts to acquire it from them. He made it a habit of vandalizing neighbors or nearby facilities in order to get some sort of attention from his parents, which was usually lacking grunts of disapproval when neighbors had come to complain about their son. They just went back to spending time with each other, instead of with their son, though, and his habits got worse when he went to school. He had become a bully, terrorizing other dragonets when it came to interactions, and he made (somewhat) friends with other bullies, trying to get some sort of validation for how he treated other dragons. A dragon he always found himself coming back to teasing was a dragonet named Dynami. He had teased him for him staying at the orphanage, and tripped and pushed him around in hallways when they walked past each other. He started getting angrier at Dynami when he had started to fight back but hoped at the same time causing fights with the dragonet would grab the attention of his parents. Midet had finally planted the plan thoughout the school to set up a fight for Dynami and himself outside the school to officially get his parents' attention. Midet and Dynami finally found themselves by a river at dusk with an audience of students watching them. Midet had underestimated how aggressive Midet was going to be and found himself half submerged in the river in the water and trapped by earth Dynami terrakinetically trapped Midet with. Hours later, adult dragons were sent in his direction and Midet was trapped until a permitted terrakinetic could lift the rocks off of him. The entire experience traumatized Midet, and it was finally enough for the school to properly get his parents involved. When adults came to his home, they noticed how his parents didn't seem to have a care over where their half drowned son had been. He was taken away from the neglectful pair, where the guidance counselor of the school had offered to take in the dragonet. After a while of getting to know Midet and understand him better, the guidance counselor assigned Midet to assist a young hybrid dragoness who was almost completely blind, in an attempt to help Midet get over his "old bullying tendencies." Soon after, Midet had met Dynami again and realized how he had been attempting to change as well, in order to meet the young dragonet that he had claimed was his half sister (which he had taken to passively aggressively tease him about later on as well.) Category:Males Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:LightWings Category:SkyWings